Un bar parisien, en terrasse
by Dulanoire
Summary: Le monde est vraiment petit... Deux jeunes femmes sont assises à la même terrasse. Mais va-t-il vraiment se passer quelquechose entre elles? Pairing mystere    OS et mention de relations amoureuses entre femmes


**Note de l'auteur** : Voici un nouvel OS j'espere qu'il vous plaira... Il est court, je m'en excuse. Une petite review pour vous plaindre ? Ou pour un quelconque commentaire c'est toujours bienvenu ^^

Bonne lecture!

O

o

O

Un bar parisien, en terrasse, un après midi. Je la vois, assise, elle attend. Je suis surprise qu'elle soit là elle le serait aussi en me voyant mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle lit. Ses longs cheveux clairs sont détachés et la protègent, tels une cape d'invisibilité. Elle bouge me permettant d'apercevoir le titre de son livre : « La quête des Ronflacks Cornus ». Je souris . Elle ne changera jamais... Luna...

Le serveur s'approche de moi, plein de ce mélange de morgue et d'élégance propre aux Français. Je commande rapidement un café noir, agacée d'être arrachée à ma contemplation. Devant elle, un diabolo kiwi rempli de glaçons attend d'être siroté. Elle tourne les pages doucement, comme si d'un geste elle pouvait réduire le texte en poussière.

J'aime cette délicatesse chez elle. Malgré avoir été torturée des semaines pendant cette putain de guerre, elle a su garder sa pureté, son innocence... Cependant elle s'est détachée de moi. Elle m'est devenue inaccessible. Une étoile ne se mélange pas aux pauvres humains éblouis... Et pourtant il fit un temps où nous étions plus proches que des sœurs. Oh c'était loin d'être une relation amoureuse, nous étions en guerre mais... Nous avons souvent dormi ensemble l'une contre l'autre, nos lèvres parfois s'égaraient sur celles de l'autre... Je l'appelais mon ange, ma fée, elle me répondait mon elfe et parfois il arrivait qu'elle me chuchote, à moitié endormie, mon amour...

Elle a levé la tête. Je rentre mon cou dans mes épaules, espérant qu'elle ne puisse pas me voir. Je veux encore l'observer, l'avoir pour moi seule... Fausse alerte. Sa main si blanche et si fine a tout simplement saisi son verre et l'a apporté à sa bouche carmin. Comme j'aimerais être à la place de ce verre ! Toucher à nouveau ses lèvres si douces, les embrasser, les mordiller... Les faire miennes.

La guerre nous a détruites toutes les deux, nous nous sommes séparées pour panser nos blessures. Elle me manque... Je donnerais tout ce qu'il me reste pour la retrouver. Pour lui dire ce que je n'ai pas réussi à lui avouer auparavant. Pour plonger mes yeux noisette dans l'opale des siens...

Son verre tinte quand elle le repose sur la table. Il me fait penser à son rire si clair, si cristallin... La dernière fois que je l'ai entendu date tellement... C'était au premier matin après la Bataille finale. Nous avions combattu toute la nuit. Et elle avait ri de bonheur en apercevant le soleil qui se levait enfin. C'est grâce à cette gaieté presque enfantine que nous avions tous compris que c'était fini. Qu'on était encore en vie !

Elle regarde sa montre, ferme son livre et sort de son petit sac rouge, une bouteille de parfum. Je m'en souviens, nous l'avions acheté ensemble et depuis elle le portait en permanence. Pomme, jasmin et une légère touche de bois vert et de bergamote... Il avait été crée pour elle sans nul doute. Frais, doux et acidulé, et s'évanouissant doucement, songe odorant... Un parfum à son image.

Je ne souhaite plus qu'une chose : pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras. Ce désir me brûle le cœur, ce cœur qu'elle m'a volé... Je vaux l'aimer, la chérir toute ma vie, vivre avec elle... Me réveiller le matin contre elle et voir sur l'oreiller le blond pur de ses cheveux mêlés au roux vif des miens...

Elle se retourne vivement, je n'ai plus que son dos sensuel dans mon champ de vision. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai peur... Je l'entend appeler joyeusement « Fleur ! ». J'avais raison. Elle se lève, jette quelques pièces sur la table et court dans les bras de la Française. Elles s'embrassent langoureusement. Je comprend alors que je l'ai perdue encore une fois... Elle disparaît, rêve trop beau, hélas trop éphémère...

Je pleure. Moi Ginny Weasley, je pleure désespérément comme une enfant... Je l'aime. Pas elle.


End file.
